Twinmance
by pepiqyu
Summary: Fic HanLu! This fic special for my beloved couple di RP. Don't Like Don't read! Enjoy!


Dua orang yang memiliki nama yang sama, rupa yang sama, serta tempat tinggal yang sama. Lu Han, sepasang anak kembar yang terjebak menjadi satu orang. Orang luar mengenali mereka sebagai satu orang, memaksa mereka untuk saling bergantian peran. Jika yang satu keluar rumah, makan yang lain harus rela tinggal dirumah.

Aneh? Ya, begitulah kehidupan mereka sejak umur mereka 5 tahun sampai sekarang menginjak umur 20 tahun.

Lulu, adalah panggilan untuk 'Luhan' yang lebih sering bertingkah manis dan cute. Sementara Han atau Hannie adalah panggilan untuk yang lebih terlihat manly dan maskulin.

.

**Tittle : Twinmance**

**Author : Han**

Disclaimer : Luhan Milik tuhan dan dirinya sendirinya. Saya hanya meminjam character dia untuk djadkan fic. And this fic is mine.

Warning : Boys Love, incest. Typos, bahasa berantakan.

Don't Like Don't read

.

.

Lulu terlihat duduk diatas ranjangnya, sesekali matanya melirik kearah jam didinding yang ada diruangan itu. Waktu menunjukan pukul 21.00 tapi kembaran manly-nya itu sampai saat ini belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Padahal biasanya laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil hannie itu akan pulang pada pukul 17.00. hal itu tentu saja membuat lulu khawatir, apa lagi ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

Perhatian lulu langsung terarah ke pintu kamarnya saat terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sama persis dengannya. Hannie yang baru datang langsung mendekat kearah lulu yang tegah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa bahwa kembarannya tengah ngambek, han langsung memeluk hangat laki-laki manis itu.

"Maaf ya, han ada urusan jadi pulangnya terlambat," ucap han lirih didekat telinga lulu.

"Memang urusan apa?" tanya sang manis sambil menatap orang yang tengah memeluknya. Tangan lentiknya langsung mencubit perut han saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Akh sakit baby," teriak han berpura-pura sakit. Lulu langsung melepas pelukan itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil berujar "Salahmu sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Han tertawa keras mendengar perkataan kembarannya, hal itu membuat lulu makin kesal. Ia langsung menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Selang beberapa menit, tidak terdengar lagi suara apapun. Lulu yang penasaran langsung menyibak selimutnya. Benar saja, laki-laki manly itu sudah tidak terlihat, sepertinya masuk ke kamar mandi karna terdengar suara gemericik air pelan.

Luhan manly yang telah selesai mandi langsung kembali ke kamar melihat si manis sudah terlelap, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, tidak ingin menggangu waktu istrahat lulu. Sebelum keluar, ia sempatkan memakai baju dan mengecup pelan kening kembarannya.

.

.

.

Suhu udara pada bulan januari di kota seol memang benar-benar sangat dingin, membuat seorang laki-laki manis terbangun karna kedinginan. Tangannya meraba-raba ke sebelahnya mencari sesuatu, ah lebih tepatnya seseorang. Karna tak mendapati apapun, akhirnya ia memilih mendudukan dirinya, melihat sekelilingnya. 'Kenapa Hannie ya?' pikirnya.

"Arghh.." teriak lulu saat tiba-tiba lampu dikamarnya padam. Selang beberapa lama, suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali terdengar, membuat lulu makin ketakutan.

"Ha, hannie ?" panggil si manis sambil dengan suara bergetar, merasa agak takut. Tubuhnya makin bergetar karna tidak mendapat jawaban, malah sebuah suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat kearahnya membuat dia semakin takut. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kecil muncul didepan wajahnya, lulu langsung menutup matanya.

"Happy anniversary baby," ucap seseorang membuat luhan manis pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Di depannya kini, ia melihat luhan manly tersenyum begitu tampan, dia membawa sebuah kue berbentu angka g dengan lilin dengan bentuk yang sama dengan kue.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya baby," lanjut han saat hanya melhat lulu dengan ekspresi kaget yang menggemaskan.

Fyuhh~

Tiup mereka berdua bersamaan membuat kamar itu lagi-lagi menjadi gelap, tapi tak berapa lama lampu menyala terang. Mereka langsung berpelukan hangat.

"Saranghae baby," bisik han ditelinga lulu.

"Nado saranghae~"

.

.

END

**Drabble ini special untuk seseorang, sebagai ucapan minta maaf karna sesuatu.**

**Ide ini fic sebenarnya udah lama buat hadiah tanggal 16 kemaren/? Tapi baru sempet ditulis sekarang. lol**

**Buat couple RP gue, this fic for you baby~, forgive me please?**


End file.
